northwindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Walters
Overview Homer Walters is the ores seller of St. Paul, you can come here if you'd need quick ores o a pickaxe Physical aspect Homer is a bald tanned man with a black mustache. His eyes are green like his shirt, and he also wears a brown coat. He also wears yellow trousers and fur boots. Behavior Homer is a man afraid of his past in HBC. He committed various war crimes, and the battle of St. Paul profoundly changed it, from a raging man to a quiet but terrified guy. He profoundly hates HBC for how cruel they were and are and suggests everyone he meets saying to enjoy their lives and be good with others. He was a former ensign, so he was probably also good at leading a platoon. We don't know, by the way, how he learned to be a master miner, but we know he started for karma, this shows us that he's also a religious person. For the reader not coming from The Northern Frontier, you must know that Homer is telling the truth, HBC had many fights and committed many war crimes towards natives and poor colonists. Now they seem to have changed, and this is because of a better discipline, and due to the fact, people can't loot resources. I bet any amount of cash you want, that when looting resources are available again, another loot-thirsty HBC (and let's not also forget loot-thirsty colonist factions) will rise. Dialogues "Huh, I didn't see you there, what can I do for you?" ---------------------------------------------- "What are you selling?" "Some ores and pickaxes to mine them with. Take a look." --------------------------------------------- "Do you have any work for me?" "Take a look." ---------------------------------------------- "Tell me something" "What would you like to know?" 1: "Lovely place you have here, what's your name?" "I'm Homer Walters, former ensign of the Hudson's Bay Company, now I am a master miner" "Former? Why did you quit?" "It's been a long time... about seven winters before this one, I partook a raid on this town here, St. Paul" "The thing we did here? I could never justify them to myself" "I ordered soldiers to take everything they could, light everything ablaze ... and for what? "For nothing, war is nothing! If I could take it all back? I would ... I work here to repay a karmic debt." 1.1: "Haha, you couldn't handle it!? Pathetic!" "You should be on your way, then" 1.2: "Thank you for sharing your story with me, is there anything I can do to right your wrongs?" "Unfortunately wrong, war only brings more war... I suggest you to be good to your fellow man, I wish I was ... but you live and you learn" 2: "You know of any good mining spot? Gold maybe?" "Hmm ... I know many locations of many rare ores, the question is; do you deserve to know where they are?" "Please" "Fine, you appealed to my better nature" "You can find gold in the deepest of caves, but be wary of the bears!" "You should bring a friend, just in case ..."